


Show & Tell

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Interspecies Awkwardness, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of anatomy, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: When two friends from different worlds find themelves wondering about the other and how their kind...do the do as it were.What will happen when just knowing isn't enough?
Relationships: Haru/Sanada Yuki
Kudos: 12





	Show & Tell

Yuki stared at the computer screen and his Marine biology essay stared right back. He was doing a paper on Sockeye Salmon and their breeding habits. To say the least he was getting a little bored.

Then a thought struck him. Haru is a fish. He looks like a human, but he’s not. 

He’s an alien and he’s a fish.

He pondered this for a minute, then curiosity got the better of him. So he turned around and asked…

***

“Hey Haru, how does your kind have sex?” he really was curious. He’d never seen Haru take any interest in that sort of thing.

“What's sex?” he asked innocently, scribbling wild colours all over some paper.

“Huh?” _How does he not know what sex is?_ “You know, sex… mating? Procreation?” he explained.

“Oh!” Haru blushed, the crayon in his hand coming to an abrupt halt. “Well you know, we’re fish, so like all fish do I suppose.” he looked up at Yuki only to see he was still curious. So he continued. “The female lays the eggs and the male comes along to…” he blushed even more, the tips of his ears turning pink. He hid his face in his hands, shaking his head in embarrassment. “Please don’t ask me anymore! It’s so embarrassing!” he cried.

Yuki stifled a laugh. He couldn’t really imagine Haru doing something like that. Or maybe he could, just not over some _trout pouts_ eggs.

“Don’t laugh! Don’t you think that’s embarrassing?” he whined.

“Well no, not really. It all sounds a little impersonal to me.” he said calmly. If it were like that for humans he probably wouldn’t have such a problem with it all. Just walk up, do your thing and then leave. No social anxiety needed.

“What do you mean? Isn’t that what humans do?” Haru asked. Yuki turned red this time.

“N-no, that’s not what we do.” he stammered. Haru tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Then what do humans do?”

“Umm… Well…” Yuki struggled to find the right words. How could he explain this to someone like Haru, so naïve and innocent. Haru stared at him expectantly and Yuki blushed. “Well, I guess it’s kind of the same, except it all happens inside…” he trailed off, feeling the sweat on the back of his neck.

“Inside the house?” Haru questioned, looking puzzled.

“Ah, n-no. I mean yes, preferably inside a house where no one can see you, b-but I meant all the fertilisation happens inside…” Yuki swallowed hard. “… the female.” he let out a big breath, thankful that explanation was over with. 

“But isn’t that messy?” Haru shook his head in disbelief.

“W-what?!” Yuki squeaked. _Messy?_ _Is that all he got from that?_ “I suppose so. I wouldn’t really know.” he flapped.

“You don’t? Does that mean you’ve never mated before Yuki?” Haru’s eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“Of course I haven’t!” he shouted, his face turning red. Haru laughed at him.

“So there are no tiny Yuki’s running around with that scary face, that’s nice to know.” he smiled.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean?!” he shouted, feeling slightly offended.

“Nothing.” he beamed, going back to colouring and humming to himself.

“Pfft.” he pressed his lips together and decided to go back to work. The essay wouldn’t write itself after all.

***

A little while later Yuki finished his assignment. It had taken him days to finish and now he could finally relax. He was so tired. So tired he hadn’t noticed that Haru had been staring at him for a while now.

“What?” Yuki huffed, his body feeling sluggish.

“Ah! I...” Haru blushed, staring at his hands. Yuki sighed, what did the fish want now? “…I was wondering. Natsuki and Akira are mates right?” he looked up at him expectantly. 

“Uh… yeah. I guess.” he blushed instantly. He knew where this was going and he didn’t think he could answer it without dieing from embarrassment.

“But they’re both men right? So… how do they… um, do it?” he muttered, cheeks flaming brightly.

Yuki groaned inwardly. What was he going to do?

“It-it’s different… for them.” he stammered. His face was hot and his heart was racing and he felt like the ocean was swallowing him up. His face was probably doing that thing again, but he couldn’t help it. How was he supposed to explain this? _And why did Haru have to bring Natsuki and Akira into this?_ _It’s weird enough as it is!_

“How?” Haru asked, tilting his head to one side like a dog.

“W-well…” he couldn’t say it. Could he? This is so embarrassing! He decided to just say it. Get it over with. He took a deep breath and… “They don’t have the right parts! So they use other parts!” he screeched.

“Parts?” he asked, his big purple eyes blinking in confusion.

“Yeah, parts…” he sighed irritably. He’d just have to suck it up and tell him. Everybody his age did it, except for him, so it wasn’t really that big a deal. He sighed again and continued. “Like, all women have a… um… vagina and… um… that’s where the guy puts his erm… thing…” he tried.

“His thing?” Haru asked again, his cheeks were excessively rosy but his eye were sparkling with determination.

“You know…” he didn’t want to say it, but it wasn’t like this was going to end if he didn’t. “…his p-penis.” he let out a breath of relief. 

“Ok.” he nodded, thinking it over. “So, if Natsuki doesn’t have a vagina, what do they do?” he asked shamelessly. 

Yuki wanted to die. How could he ask that? And why did he assume Natsuki was the women in that relationship? _I mean, he probably is, Akira’s older and more experienced, but_ … what does he know about any of it?

“They…” _why me?_ “… they use a different place.” _kill me!_

“What place?” he asked quickly, he was becoming restless.

“The…” Yuki was sweating. He was sure it wasn’t that hot in his room but he felt as if he were stranded in the middle of a desert.

“The what, Yuki?” he whined. Why did Haru even want to know this all of sudden?

“…us…” he whispered.

“Huh? The what? I didn’t hear you?” he crawled closer so he was sat at Yuki’s feet.

“The anus! Gahh!” he shouted, he wanted to die.

“What’s an anus?” he asked again, eyes big with curiosity and innocence. Yuki was frustrated. Haru had come back to earth to learn about humans right? _What has he been doing all this time?_

“It’s your butt Haru! Your butt!” he yelled, his patience frayed.

“Really?” Yuki just nodded in return, he was so tired and wanted this to be over with, but Haru looked thoughtful. “Hmm…” he hummed, eyes closed, rocking from side to side in thought. “But Yuki…”

“Yes Haru.” he deadpanned.

“…things aren’t meant to go up there right?” he asked, suddenly very serious. Yuki almost choked on his tongue. _Why is he so interested in this?_

“W-well no, b-but…” he stammered.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he blushed, playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“N-no… Y-yes… I mean, it can if you don’t do it properly.” he blushed too. This was getting weird.

“What do you mean “properly”?” he asked looking at the floor.

“W-well if you don’t prepare it properly, I-it will hurt and it w-wont feel good at all.” his cheeks were on fire and his palms were sweaty.

“Sooo, it will feel good if you prepare it properly?” Haru was now looking up at him, with a oddly optimistic expression.

“Yeah…” he had to look away, Haru’s eyes were doing that thing they did whenever he made his mind up about something. And he wasn’t so sure he wanted to know what that was.

“Do you know how to do it properly Yuki?” he asked quickly, looking him in the eye.

“Eh? W-what are you talking about?” he panicked. Haru was suddenly very close. To close.

“I said do you…” he started again, never looking away.

“I know what you said!” he yelled.

“Well? Do you Yuki?” he demanded.

“I’m not telling you that?” he yelled again. Haru seemed to deflate at that and Yuki thought it was finally over.

“You don’t know do you?” he sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. That pissed Yuki off. _Stupid Haru who does he think he is, looking down on him?_

“Yes I do!” he spat angrily.

“You shouldn’t lie Yuki.” he pouted, finally looking away.

“I’m not lying! I do know!” he seethed. He knew all about it, thanks to a very drunk and very talkative Natsuki, telling him everything and he meant _everything!_

“Really?!” he spun back round to face him, smiling brightly. Yuki just didn’t understand him. _He’s so strange._

“Yes really.” he grumbled.

“Show me!” he beamed at him.

“Eh?” the colour drained from Yuki’s face and the water started to rise around him. _Show him? What does he mean show him?_

“Show me Yuki!” he pleaded, throwing his arms around Yuki’s waist, ripping him from his watery prison.

“Eh? What? No!” he shouted, trying to pull away.

“YUKI!” he wailed.

“Show you? Do you even know what you’re saying?!” he tried to pry himself from Haru’s death grip and failed.

“MATE WITH ME YUKI!” he squeezed harder, not letting go.

“WHAT!” he shouted, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Mate with him? Was he for real?_

“YUKI! WHY WONT YOU MATE WITH ME?!” he held on tighter as Yuki tried to get away.

“Gahh… why are you asking me this all of a sudden!?” he screeched, still trying to get Haru to let go.

“ITS NOT SUDDEN!” he wailed into Yuki’s middle. That made Yuki stop struggling. Was he saying he’d wanted to do this for a while?

“It’s not?” he breathed, shock coursing through him.

“NO! I want to be Yuki’s mate!” he stated into Yuki’s t-shirt.

“Why?!” he demanded.

“Because Yuki’s hair is cool and I like Yuki!” he whined childishly. That was right, fish liked colourful things, Yuki was one big Haru-fish lure. “YUKI!” at this he looked down to see Haru staring back, fat tears running down his cheeks. “D-don’t you like me Yuki?” he sobbed.

“I-I do.” he huffed.

“You do?” Haru snivelled. “You’ll be my mate?” he asked hopefully, more tears falling from his pretty chin.

“Stupid Haru! You’re always doing whatever the hell you want!” he shouted. Haru watched him through his tears. “What about what I want huh?”

“I’m sorry Yuki.” he snivelled again.

“I mean… I like you too.” he blushed, the water was at his ankles, but he wouldn’t let it rise any further, he needed to say this. “I… I want to be your mate too.”

“REALLY?!” Haru jumped up into Yuki’s lap, a smile big and bright across his face. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and hugged him tightly.

“Stupid Haru, you’re so embarrassing.” he grumbled as he retuned the hug, nuzzling the top of Haru’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair. Flowers and the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece. Maybe someday, there will be another chapter added, but who knows?


End file.
